


The Inuit Club

by DialogueOnly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is Human, Cas is queer, Casa Erotica, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck is in Louden Swain, Dean Smokes, Dean calls Castiel "angel", Dean is out, Dean is queer, Depression, Even Cassie is queer, Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Gabriel does porn, Homophobia, Implied Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Suicide Attempt, implied self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialogueOnly/pseuds/DialogueOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean talks a kid off the roof and it apparently is an act of heroism that deserves an award. He some how ends up in some club. He's fine with it, though. The kid he talked out of suicide is in it, and he's pretty cute.</p><p>(Some parts are only dialogue while other aren't. This needed a bit more that quotes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of a failed suicide attempt. Also, I usually don't have any grammatical errors so this wasn't proofread.

Dean looked up and saw a group of people on stage. This must be his cue.

He was at his high school. Or at least, his current high school. Dahmer High. Apparently named after the founder of the area, and not the serial killer. You would've thought that after the crimes they would've renamed the place, but nope. Same as it has been for the last 52 years. 

Dean was being given an award tonight. He didn't understand why. He talked some kid off the roof. That's it. Yeah, he might've saved the kid, but he's used to saving people by now. He doesn't need an award for doing something that anyone would've done. 

He walked up on stage with his hands in his leather jacket. He looked around and saw everyone else in suits and ties, with most of the ladies opting for dresses. There he was, the man of the moment, in jeans. 

He approached the line of people. He recognized a few of them. There was Jo Harvelle. She was in study hall with Dean. Next to him, there was a strange looking kid. He looked too old for high school. He also had a mullet. He was the only person besides Dean who wasn't dressed up. Dean might have to strike up a conversation with him. 

There was another girl. She had dark skin and curly brown hair. Her name is Cassie. Dean only remembered that because, well, he thought she was hot. He thinks he has a class with her, but he's not too sure. 

There were a few more people he didn't know. Then at the end of the line of people, there was his little brother, Sammy. Somehow, Sam managed to get into this exclusive school club even though they probably won't even be there for more than a month. Leave it to Sam. 

"We are thrilled to present this award to a man who has made a difference in this world." Jo said into the microphone. Her blond hair was pulled back into a loose yet still elegant up-do. She had on a light pink dress, which was very shocking to Dean considering what she usually wears. 

"He has saved the life of a student here, one who is present but won't be pointed out as to his request." The mullet kid said. This must be rehearsed. That sounded too official for a guy who looked like that. 

At this point, Dean tuned them out. He took another look around. He didn't see his father, but that wasn't a surprise. He scanned the brick walls looking to see if he could see the kid he talked out of taking a swan dive. Apparently he was here. 

Dean was forced out of his search by his brother saying his name, followed by clapping, cheering, and whistling. 

"So, what do you say? Would you like to join The Inuit Club?" This was asked by a short guy. His hair was to his shoulders, and it kind of looked like it was done in the eighties. 

"Um, sure?" Dean figured it wouldn't be too big of a deal. It's just a school club. He would be out of it within a week anyway.   
•  
•  
•  
The rest of the evening went on, with a few people being given awards for art, music, sports, and other things like that. By then, Dean was roaming the halls, wondering if he could get away with taking a smoke. He figured he could if he at least went up to the roof.

He sat there, looking at the certificate in his hand. He still didn't get why he was given it. He was just doing the right thing. 

"Hey, you know you're not supposed to be up here, right?" A deep voice startled Dean. He stood up and looked at the kid in front of him. He looked familiar. 

"Oh no, you're not planning on jumping again, are you?" Dean asked, actually concerned. He didn't want this kid to die. He was too cute to die.

The kid looked down and let out a small chuckle. "Um, no. I'm not. I saw you come up and here and I just wanted to thank you. For, you know. The whole 'don't do it' speech." 

"It's uh, it's no problem. You should be getting help for that, by the way. It's a real pain to deal with on your own." Dean said, looking at the dark haired beauty who finally looked back up. 

"How would you know?" 

"Don't worry about it. Why did you want to do, anyway?" Dean patted the floor next to him. 

"Where should I start? I came out recently. To a very religious family. Like, they act like they're gods. It gets annoying. Anyway, they weren't really happy with their precious little angel playing for both teams. So there was that. There's also this stigma that comes with being apart of The Inuit Club, that leads to people just being douchebags to you all the time."

"You're apart of that club? And what made you decide to do it here?"

"Yeah, I'm apart of the club. Sadly. You should run while you still can. Hey, can I get a drag of that? Thanks. As to why I decided to go here- I don't know. It's the highest place around that I have access to. My family is completely against guns for the most part. I knew that I more than likely would've been found quickly. I just didn't expect it to be so quickly that I couldn't even try first. So what's your story?" 

"Um, my dad. He uh- wait. I hear someone coming. Let's go!" 

They ran down the stairs past the security guard who was probably after them. They kept running until they were back near the auditorium. 

"Hey, Dean, can we go now?" Sam asked as he ran up to Dean. 

"Uh, yeah. See you around, angel." Dean winked at the kid before leaving.   
•  
•  
•  
"What were you doing with Castiel?" Sam asked, once they were back in the Impala. 

"Oh, we were just making out. He's really handsy, did you know that?" Dean smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. "Very funny, Dean. Welcome to the club, by the way." 

"Castiel, huh? So, this Castiel, he's in the club?" 

"Yeah. I guess he's been in it for a while now. Why?" 

"Just wondering. What's he like, anyway?"

"Dean, you can NOT try to date him. He's one of the few seniors who actually acknowledge my existence. You can't ruin that." 

"Oh, calm down. This is why no one likes you freshmen. Seriously, though. I talked the kid out of ending his life, can't I at least know a bit about him?"

"If you want to know him, talk to him yourself. You're both in the same club now." 

"You know what? I think I will."


	2. Toto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will tell you what The Inuit Club is. You also get to meet some of Castiel's family. Enjoy!

Dean walked into his study hall. He was late, but at least he was there. He held up an old pass for the teacher, the same one he always uses since they teachers usually never check anyway.

He looked for the nearest empty seat, which happened to be next to Jo Harvelle. Might as well flirt a little.

"Hey, you're coming to the meeting next period, right?" Jo asked him as he sat down. 

"What meeting?" 

"For the club. Did you already forget? You literally just joined it." Jo looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Uh, no. I didn't forget. I'll come. Do I need a pass or anything?" 

"No, just tell your teacher where you're going. If they attended Friday's ceremony or checked their emails this morning they'll know that you're a member. You're free to leave for it." 

"Is this club really that important? That I can just skip out on class for it?"

"Well, they do the same ting for music lessons, so I wouldn't be so shocked. But yeah, it's been around for a while. It's very well respected."

"Who's in it?"

"Well there's me, obviously. And now you. There's your brother, Sam, and a girl named Cassie Robinson. You might know her from the cheerleading squad. And have you seen that one girl, Meg Masters, around school? The one with the '666' tattoo on the back of her neck? She's in it. There's a few others too, but you'll meet them next period." Jo went to reach for her book, Mary Shelly's 'Frankenstein,' before Dean stopped her.

"What about that one kid, Castiel? What is he like?" 

"You could ask him. He's in the study hall, Dean."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he's over there by the window. You've been here for two weeks now, you should know this by now."

"Alright, thanks. See you next period." Dean started walking towards the window, hearing Jo yell "Room 227!" before he completely tuned her out.

"Hey, angel." Dean smiled at Cas. He then looked at the girl next to him. "Mind moving to another seat, sweetheart?" 

"That was rude." Castiel said, looking up from his book.

"What's rude-" Dean sat down "-is reading the friggin' Bible while someone is trying to talk to you."

"It's not my choice. Remember that religious family I mentioned? They make me read up to a certain passage everyday. I have to be able to summarize what I read by the next morning."

"Have you always had to do this?" Dean looked at him in disbelief.

"They're hoping that they can pray the gay away." Castiel sighed.

"Is it working?"

"Considering I'm still having a hard time focusing with your amazing green eyes staring at me, no." Castiel smirked at Dean's bewildered expression. "Hey, just telling the truth. Lying is a sin. Trust me. I know literally all of them by heart now."

"Ah. Can't blame you for having the hots for me, angel. Do you even know my name?"

Castiel closed the book. "Dean Winchester. Sam talks about you a lot. Also, they kind of announced it for everyone on Friday."

"Huh. So, your family is really religious enough to name you after an angel, Cas?"

"How do you know my name?" 

"I asked Sam."

"Oh, so you were asking about me?"

"I'm not the only one with killer eyes here, angel. But look- I probably won't be around here for too long, so I really don't want to get into anything serious."

"I can respect that. Can you get into a make out session under the bleachers, though? I'm kidding, don't worry." The sound of the bell made Dean jump. "Hey, are you going to the meeting next period?" 

"Um, yeah, I am. Room 227, right?"

"Yeah. Do you even know where that is?"

"Show me?"

"Gladly."

Castiel pushed his book back in his overfilled book bag. 

"Want me to take that?" Dean asked, noticing that it probably was killing his angel's back.

"I'm fine, thank you. How did you know that I was named after an angel? Turn here."

"After Sam dropped a fancy name like 'Castiel,' I had to look it up. I noticed that there was a famous angel named Cassiel and I remembered about your bible loving family, so I just figured someone made an error on the birth certificate."

"You should meet my older brothers, Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel. Actually, you might be meeting one in a second." 

Castiel pulled out a key and they walked into an empty room. Well, empty in the sense that there weren't any people inside. However, there were book shelves lining the walls a long oak table in the middle of the room. There was a television, a radio, a miniature refrigerator, and even a door leading to a private bathroom. He might enjoy this club.

"Wait, your religious parents named their son Lucifer?"

"Yeah, that's why we call him Luci." Castiel set his bag down. "You'll meet Gabriel in a moment, unless something has occurred. He's the supervisor of the club."

"Does he suck?"

"No, he keeps order like he's supposed to. And he has yet to go over our budget."

"No, Cas. I mean, does he suck to you? Is he one of those family members who beat you with the King James if you don't correctly recite your psalms?"

"No, none of them have done that yet, shockingly. Gabriel is actually really cool. He's not really into it all either. Heads up, though- he looks nothing like me. My father adopted all of us. Just so you know ahead of time."

"Why do you trust me?"

"What makes you think I trust you?"

"You've told me a lot about your family before you even told me your name. That seems like trust."

"It's probably just the freckles. Come on, take a seat. The meeting will be starting as soon as Gabriel gets here."

Dean sat in surprisingly comfortable chair and looked around. Across the table, he had the mullet kid, a girl who he presumed to be Meg Masters (who was staring at Cas rather fondly), a boy who looked a bit on the odd side, and Cassie Robinson. On his right, he had Sam. To his left, he had Castiel and Jo. At the end of the table, there was an empty chair. He was shocked- Sam was the only freshman who managed to get in. 

"Don't worry, your savior has arrived. Please, hold your applause." The short man from the award ceremony walked in. He must be Gabriel. "Today, we have a new member joining us for the first time. Everybody, this is Dean Winchester, as you know from the award ceremony. Dean, this is Ash, Meg, Garth, Cassie, Jo, Cassie-"

"Please don't call me Cassie." Castiel looked up with an unamused face.

"-and you know your brother, hopefully." Gabriel finished. "Are there any questions you have?"

"Actually, yeah. Where did the name come from?"

"The word 'Inuit' translates to 'the people' in Inuktitut. So basically, we're called 'the people club.' The guy who founded it was obsessed with Eskimos and things like that. Anything else?"

"How do you choose who gets in?"

"Castiel and I are here because it's mandatory in our family. We're brothers, by the way. You're here because you talked him off the roof, and I thank you for that. Jo is here because she organized a fundraiser that helped open a hotline for crisis victims, that's still in operation today. Ash is here because he jumped in the school pool and saved a girl who was trying to drown herself. Meg is here because she has reached out to countless teens who are going through some really hard things and has brought many onto a path of sobriety and happiness. Also because Castiel thinks she's hot." Cas rolled his eyes. "Garth is here because he once talked his girlfriend out of using a knife on herself. One made out of silver, which she is deathly allergic to. Cassie is here because she made her girlfriend get help for her paranoid schizophrenia. And Sam is here because, well, you know. You."

"So this is basically a 'save a life, get a membership' type of thing?" 

"Exactly. We arrange ways to help other people who are going through things. Of course, you don't have to join unless you want to. But we're the ones who did. You can leave at anytime, but I feel like you could be really helpful."

Sam looked up at him. "Would you like to stay?"

Dean paused for a moment and took a second to look around around and think for a minute. He finally nodded his head. "Yeah, I think I would."

"Great then. So anyone have any new ideas?" Gabriel looked around, stopping momentarily at his brother.

Cassie spoke up. "I was thinking, we could do something like Jo did, but specifically for LGBTQA+ people."

Gabriel looked up at her. "So, like the Trevor project?"

"Sort of. But this would be for local people. Maybe for kids whose family aren't accepting and possibly have blocked out numbers to famous hotlines. This could be a local number and the kids could just say it's a friend if their parents ask."

"It's not a horrible idea, actually." This time it was Cas who spoke up.

"Alright, so Castiel- say Dad was sucking and for some reason I wasn't around for you to talk to and you needed to speak with someone about your depressing gay drama. Would you call?" Gabriel looked at his brother.

"If it seemed urgent enough, yeah. I might. Depends on how bad it was, obviously. But I could see people calling and then lying to their parents when it shows up on the phone bill." 

"Alright, I'll write it down. Anything else? Dean?"

All eyes went to him. He felt a reassuring hand squeeze his left thigh, and he looked over and saw Cas smiling at him."If you don't, it's understandable. You didn't even know what this place was until now." 

"I, uh, um-" he looked around and felt panic rushing through him. "I have to go." 

Before he knew it he was running out the door and down the halls. He ran out of the school until someone stopped him. 

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. Calm down. Just take a deep breath." Cas smiled at him again. "Do you want to leave? I don't think you should be driving. I can give you a ride, and I'm sure that if I ask Gabriel wouldn't have a problem bringing Sam home at the end of the day."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks. And, um, sorry about that. I just don't so too well with unexpected attention." 

"Come on. My car is right around the corner."

They walked up to an old Lincoln Continental. Dean would've made a comment about it if he wasn't still freaked out.

"So, where do you live?" 

Dean felt the panic come back. He didn't want to tell Cas that he lived in a crappy motel that wasn't even good enough for prostitutes. Castiel must've caught on.

"Or we could just hang out at my house, if you want. I don't think anyone's home."

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks."  
•  
•  
•  
They pulled up into a surprisingly huge house. Or at least it was huge to Dean. To be fair, he wasn't used to more than a single room. 

"Wow. Nice house."

"Thanks. My dad's in a band and they're pretty successful."

"Can you be successful if you sing Christian rock?" 

Cas laughed. "He doesn't sing Christian rock."

"Gospel?"

"Nope, just regular rock. Besides, he gets a check for each child he has adopted, so we're pretty set here. Would you like a drink?" 

"Got any beer?" 

"Aren't you a minor? You're lucky I'm not giving you a Capri-Sun." Cas handed Dean a beer and grabbed one for himself. 

"Please, I've had harder things. So, are you going to give me the grand tour?"

"Right! So here's el casa de Novak. This is the kitchen. I know you're wondering and yes, those are granite counter tops. And if you follow me, you will be in the living room. To your left, you'll see the rare Lucious Novakous on the couch even though he's supposed to be at class at the community college." Cas pointed towards a lanky blond man who was stretched out, looking at his phone with earbuds on.

"You'll also see two minors drinking while they should be in school. I should be busting you, Cassie. Skipping school to bring your boyfriend home. That's a whole new act of rebellion." Dean watched the exchange between two bothers and was going to say that he wasn't Cas's boyfriend, but Cas pulled him out of the room before he could. 

"You've now met the only two members of my family that I can stand. Now come on. My dad isn't supposed to be coming home soon, but Luci wasn't supposed to be here either. So I would prefer you to be able to climb out the window in case he does come home." Cas opened a door, one that Dean presumed led to his bedroom. 

"Wouldn't he be more mad if he saw a boy climbing out of your window?" 

"Nah, he usually doesn't see them leave. So this is our final stop. This is where you'll find all of the outdated CDs and that's about it." Cas smiled that half smile that Dean was slowly falling in love with. 

Dean went up to the laptop that was open and hit the play button. A song he never heard started blasting through the speakers that he didn't even notice we're hooked up. He instantly started turning it down, in fear that he was somehow disturbing someone.

"Don't worry, loud music is encouraged in this house. Thank God."

"What is this?"

"'Eskimo.' It's one of my dad's. As much as he sucks, his band is great."

"Does he play drums or something?"

"No, he's the lead singer." 

"Really? He's actually good."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy. Is there anything you would like to do while you're here besides fan girl over my father?" 

"Have you read all your scripture? I don't want the wrath of God to be brought forth."

"More like the wrath of Chuck, but to be honest? Most of the time I just look up summaries of it online. Oops." Dean laughed at that. The next song came on.

"No way. Is this- is this Toto? Wow. That just- that's just great. 'Hold the Line' too. That's amazing." Dean was laughing uncontrollably at this point. 

"Oh, shut up! If you don't like it, you can change it."

"No, why would I change it? It's great! I mean, have you heard that guitar solo? It's great." 

"I hate you." Cas got up to change it, but before he could Dean grabbed him.

"HOLD THE LIIIINNNE. LOVE ISNT ALWAYS, LOVE ISNT ALWAYS ON TIME!" Dean started singing to him, a bit over dramatically too. The next song came on and his face lit up. "I'm loving your music, angel. Mama told me, when I was young. I actually know this on guitar." 

"You play guitar?" 

"A bit, yeah. I learned a year or two ago. Something like that. BABY BE A SIMPPPPLLLLLLE KIND OF MAAAANNN. Won't you do this, for me son, if you can." Castiel was the one who couldn't hold back his laughter this time. He will admit- Dean was actually a good singer. 

As Dean kept singing along to Lynyrd Skynyrd, accompanied by Castiel's laughter, there was a knock at his bedroom door. Cas opened it and saw his father looking down at him.

"Why are you home? And who is this?" Chuck looked back and forth between his son and the strange boy in his room. The song changed. Now it was one if his. 'Carpool Lane.' That doesn't change anything. 

"Uh, Dad. This is Dean Winchester. He's in The Inuit Club with me. He had a bit of a moment at school and I offered to drive him home, but he asked if he could come over here instead. Ask Gabriel. He can vouch for me." Cas had a look of horror on his face. 

"It's true. It's nice meeting you, Mr. Novak. Your band sounds great. Or, well, sounded great. It's Elvis now, but still. You have an excellent voice. Really unique. I'm uh, I'm going to stop now." Dean looked down at his shoes awkwardly.

"Alright, if that's it. I want this door to stay open." Chuck looked at the two with suspicion before walking away. 

"Maybe I should go." Dean looked up at Cas apologetically. 

"No, Dean. You're fine."

"Seriously. School will be ending soon anyway. Might as well be there to give Sammy a ride. As much as I would love to listen to this Toto song too. First 'Hold the Line' and now 'Rosanna.' Nice choices." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If I could get a ride back to the school, that would be great."

"Okay, no problem. Let's go."

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the songs, I just put on shuffle so basically I'm making fun of my own music. And for anyone who couldn't tell- Chuck's band is Louden Swain, who's real life lead singer is Rob Benedict (who plays Chuck).
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	3. Casa Erotica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly triggering? I'm not sure. Nothing is detailed, but there is implied abuse and self harm. 
> 
> Once again, wasn't proofread. I'm pretty sure there aren't any typos. Enjoy!

Sam walked out of the building and saw Dean leaning against the Impala. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam looked at his brother with concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little freak out. Don't worry." They went in the car. Dean started the ignition and drive down the long strip of asphalt that led from the parking lot to the road. "How was school?"

"It was fine I guess." 

"Did anything interesting happen? Did you meet any cute girls?"

"Well, I did meet this one girl. But it's nothing like that." Sam smiled down at his hands, thinking of Ruby. She was probably the prettiest girl Sam had even seen. She had this long black hair that he couldn't even describe. Her face was just....he couldn't even find words. "What about you? Did you meet anyone wherever you ran off to?"

"Not really. I ended up just going over to Cas's house."

"Cas?"

"Yeah, Castiel."

"I know who you meant, Dean. Just, why did you go over there?"

"He followed me after I ran out and invited me over. As you know, I'm against being rude, so I accepted his invitation. He has a nice house, too. Did you know his dad is in a band? They're pretty good, actually. His dad is kind of hot, you know, in a dad way."

Sam looked up at his brother. "I know I said you can't hit that, but that doesn't mean his dad is acceptable. Please, Dean. Don't go after any Novak."

Dean scuffed. "Please. His dad sucks anyway. And if I were to try to get into the pants of any of them, it would be my angel's. Not any of the others. Which I'm not going to, by the way."

Sam shot him a glare. "You just called him your angel, Dean. And you barely know him."

"So? He's named after an angel. I call him it as a joke. Not because he has eyes bluer than the heavens." Dean smiled, thinking about the Castiel's eyes. Dean was memorized by them every time he talked to Cas.

"What's the point? You're already in love. There's no way to talk you out of it." 

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the old run down motel they were staying at. Coincidently named 'The Angel Inn.' 

"I'm not in love with the kid. I barely know him. He could be a Baku or something."

"You are attracted to him, though, aren't you?"

"I mean, I guess I think he's attractive. But still. With this line of work? It doesn't matter. We'll probably be gone soon anyway."

At this point the boys heard someone at their door. Dean pulled out a gun and stepped in front of Sammy, who was holding a knife. It sounded like someone was trying to pick their lock. The boys stood guard. 

The door opened, and their father stumbled inside. They could smell the alcohol on him even though it wasn't even three in the afternoon yet. Typical. 

"Sam, go to the library or something." Dean looked at his younger brother, already sensing trouble. Sam didn't argue. He just looked at Dean and left after giving a reassuring smile. 

As soon as Sam left, John was cursing out Dean. Saying that Dean was messing everything up. That Dean was the reason Mary was dead. That Dean was the reason Sam didn't respect John. It was the usual speech. 

After about an hour, John was passed out and Dean was tending to his bruises. John was usually careful and made sure his face didn't get hit, but Dean messed up and managed to get a swollen eye. He was going to have fun explaining that one at school. He knew Sam wouldn't be coming back soon, so he decided to to take off his jacket and deal with his emotions the way he always did. 

It's scary how easy it was for Dean to get his hands on a knife. He may be graduating soon, but he's still just a kid.

Dean shut the door of the bathroom. 

"Sorry, mom."  
•  
•  
•  
"What's the story if anyone asks?" Sam looked at the bruise on his brother's face. Dean tried to cover it, but it didn't really make a difference. 

"Say I got in a fight or something. It's sort of true." Dean tried to smile for Sammy. He knew Sam wanted to tell someone what was going on, but Dean would never let him. 

Sam just sighed. He looked out the window at the school. "Hey, there's Castiel."

"Where?" Dean was already out of the car before Sam could answer. He ran up to Cas. "Hey, angel."

"Hel- what happened?" Cas started reaching out to touch the shiner on Dean's face, but Dean backed away.

"It's nothing. I got into a fight. Don't worry about it."

"A fight? With who?"

"Just some kid."

"When?"

"Yesterday. After school."

"Why?"

"What's with the interrogation, Cas? It was just a fight."

"Sorry, I just- can we talk? Privately? You don't mind skipping a day, right?"

"Uh, sure. Let me tell Sam quickly. See that old black car? That's mine. You can start heading up to it. It's a bit of a walk up the hill."

After Dean told Sam that he was leaving with Cas and claimed for the one hundredth time that he wasn't in love, he sprinted up the hill and saw Cas leaning against the hood. He didn't notice Dean at first, so he decided to take a second to appreciate the view. 

"Hey, want to head to your place?" Dean asked, opening his door and climbing in. 

"My dad's home, so can we actually see where you're staying? I understand if it's a crappy hotel room. I know you're only here temporarily." 

"Uh, sure. Thanks for understanding."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

"It's a beautiful car." Cas looked over and saw Dean smile.

"Thanks, it's my dad's."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.  
•  
•  
•  
Dean laughed. "I'm letting an angel in to the Angel Inn." He looked over at Cas with a proud smile.

"What's with that? You calling me 'angel?'" 

"When you were ranting about your family, you called yourself 'their precious little angel.' So I did it as a joke. Then after I found out you were actually named after an angel, I figured it was only appropriate to keep calling you it." Dean pulled out a cigarette. 

"I would prefer if you didn't call me that."

"Alright, sorry angel." Dean smirked at Cas. Castiel just rolled his eyes. Dean took a seat on the old bed closest to the door. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"What really happened to you. Dean, you have a black eye."

"I got in a fight. I told you this."

"And when we were talking on the roof, you kind of made it sound like you were going through something. I know you are! That's why Sam is in the club, for that time he stopped you from shooting yourself! He told us about it! And when I asked you what was up with you, you started talking about your dad but then got cut off!" Cas was yelling at this point. 

Dean looked up at him from where he was sitting. "If you're asking if my dad hits me, he doesn't. It was a fight. Nothing more." 

Cas looked down at where Dean. He took a deep breath. "Fine. I believe you. But please, if I am right, tell someone. You shouldn't suffer alone. You told me this."

"So, is that it? Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Cas ran his hand through his hair. "No, I guess we should get back to school."  
•  
•  
•  
There was another meeting that day. Room 227 during eighth period. Dean went up and found Meg talking to Cas.

"You always the first one here?" Dean asked as he took a seat next to him.

"There's no point in being late. Besides, Meg was here first." He pointed his thumb towards the girl with the leather jacket on. "Can't leave a lady all alone. The world is a dangerous place."

"Oh, shut it, Clarence. I can take care of myself."

"Clarence?" Dean asked, looking at the both of them. 

Meg replied. "It's an angel from that movie with the bell or something. The one where the guy is all depressed and then he sees how him being dead makes everyone else depressed. Or maybe he's the angel from a different movie, I don't remember. I just know he's an angel."

"That's a lot more clever than what I call you. Should've thought of that, angel."

"I hate both of you."

At this point, everyone was there except for Gabriel. He's supposed to be in charge but it seemed like he was always late. 

Right on cue, the door opened. "Sorry, got caught up at work." 

Cas rolled his eyes. "No one wants to hear about your porn career, Gabriel."

Dean's eyes went wide. "That's how I know you! You do the Casa Erotica series, don't you?"

Much like the last meeting, all eyes went to Dean. Cas bit his lip to stop from laughing. Dean was too excited to notice. 

Gabriel smirked. "Why yes, I am. But you're not 18, and therefore it's illegal for you to view pornographic content. So I'm going to ignore that comment. Besides, I'm not judging you or anything, but you might not want to yell that out loud."

Dean looked around and turned bright red. At this point, Castiel was laughing out loud, not even trying to control it. Dean looked down at the table. 

Gabriel took a seat. "As fun as that conversation was, we're here for a reason. To try to find ways to help people. We'll start it the way we always do. Any ideas?"

Gabriel looked around. No one said anything. "Alright, so I was thinking- what if you guys are home alone one day, watching Casa Erotica-" Dean's face turned even more red. "-and you suddenly have a great idea. One that could save like a million lives, give or take. So you come in the next day and share it, and it's amazing. The only problem- it costs a lot of money. So we can't do it. How can we prevent this?"

Ash spoke up. "We fundraise beforehand and start saving up."

Gabriel looked at him. "Exactly!"

Ash sighed. "But if we're fundraising that means I have to wear pants!"

Cas looked up from where he was playing with his pencil. "You won't need pants while watching the film that gave you the inspiration for the idea, don't worry."

Gabriel looked at his brother. "Depending on who's doing the fundraising, you might not even need pants." He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Jo cleared her throat. "Boys. Be serious about this. Does anyone have any ideas on how we can raise money?"

The usual ideas came up. Selling chocolate, which Gabriel was fond of. Selling catalogue items, selling coupon books, all the normal things. So far the winning idea was chocolate, because Gabriel was sure that he alone would buy at least $100 worth. Possibly from each student. 

Dean looked up. "What about a concert?"

Meg looked over at him. "Right, I'll get Angus Young on the phone right away. What type of concert could we put on that would people want to go to? That they would pay for?"

"We could say what it's for. We could also get local bands, maybe a few talented students. I'm sure you're father has a few connections." He looked at Cas and Gabriel for the last part. "We could sell tickets $10 for students and senior citizens. $15 for adults. Even if we're the only ones who buy tickets, that's already over $100."

"I like it." Cassie smiled at him.

"Me too!" Jo said with a grin on her face. 

"Alright, concert it is. Are any of you talented?" Gabriel looked around again.

"Dean is!" Sam yelled. Dean glared at him. "He can play guitar and he has a great singing voice."

Cas smiled at the annoyed look on Dean's face. "It's true. He's great at singing. Especially Toto." Cas smirked at Dean. 

"Alright, calm down. It's up to Dean whether or not he wants to perform. He can think about it. Anyone else? Cas?" 

Castiel looked away from Dean and at his older brother. "What?"

Dean decided to step in. "Yeah, Cas! How about you? I'm sure that deep voice of yours could rock some classic country. Conway, maybe?" 

"I swear to God, I hate everyone in this room."

Gabriel looked up at the clock. "We're almost out of time, think of ways we could put this concert together, people who could perform. I'll try to get it approved by the school. See you guys...do we have a meeting tomorrow?"

Jo looked at him. "Yes, during first period."

Gabriel clapped his hands together. "Okay, see you then. I'll be in the hall signing autographs for anyone who wants one." He smirked at Dean, who once again shot his head down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed that. This came to me in a dream the other night, and I just had to write it. Comments/constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
